


【盾冬】GK與CB的秘密情事（上）

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 世足賽也結束了，來放篇足球AU甜肉。職業足球黑豹隊的門將兼隊長兼教練的史蒂夫跟他的中後衛兼副隊長的巴奇在比賽結束後在淋浴間的耳鬢廝磨。簡單說就是足球AU的更衣室PwP，關於球衣之類的設定可以參考之前的這篇塗鴉。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

  
＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

  
非洲國家瓦干達的國際標準五星級足球場內。

環視著空蕩蕩的更衣室，史蒂夫雙手插腰，慢慢吐出一口長氣，轉頭看向一旁的巴奇。

「……辛苦你了，巴奇。」

巴奇只是笑了笑，右手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，「你也辛苦了，史蒂夫。」

相視而笑的兩人頭髮雜亂，身上滿是髒汙跟汗水，臉上表情疲累而滿足，激烈運動過後的興奮依然殘留在眼中。

一小時前，由瓦干達國王帝查拉親自創建並兼任中鋒的足球俱樂部黑豹隊，剛與來自美國的復仇者隊結束一場精采刺激的友誼賽。

雖然只是場友誼賽，不過因為黑豹隊的兩大主力與復仇者隊淵源頗深－－門將兼隊長兼教練的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯在被帝查拉邀請加入黑豹隊前，曾經是復仇者隊的明星隊長。

而身為史蒂夫搭擋的中後衛兼副隊長的巴奇‧巴恩斯在過去身為九頭蛇主力前鋒時，曾經與復仇者隊目前的領隊兼老闆兼前鋒的東尼‧史塔克有過節。

盡管在誤會解開後，三人之間也曾私下餐敘，可以說已經算是和解狀態，但一站上球場，三人人之間的火花簡直肉眼可見。

可以說，這是場名為友誼賽，實際上並不輸任何一場國際賽事的激烈比賽。

特別是東尼對巴奇的纏鬥異常執著猛烈，肢體碰撞幾乎數不清，下半場還因為在禁區推倒了巴奇而拿下黃牌，反倒讓巴奇利用了這次的罰球機會，越過復仇者隊的門將浩克的防守，成功破門，替黑豹隊取得一分。

盡管復仇者隊派出了號稱小蜘蛛的少年新星彼得‧帕克跟東尼搭擋，頻頻嘗試射門，但在史蒂夫跟巴奇聯手的鐵壁防守下，最終比賽結果依舊是1:0，由黑豹隊獲得勝利。

比賽結束的哨音響起後，盡管比賽的當下相當激烈，不過比賽一結束，絕大部分同為舊識的兩隊球員自然地互相握手擁抱。

 

 

史蒂夫抱起了朝他衝過去的巴奇，兩人興奮地擁抱在一起，共同沉浸在勝利的喜悅中，等到球員們紛紛退場後，最後留在場上的東尼也主動伸出手，與巴奇以及史蒂夫分別握了手。

「好久沒有踢得那麼痛快了，」歪起嘴角，東尼意猶未盡地笑道，「下次換你們到美國去，我們再來好好踢上一場友誼賽。」

史蒂夫跟巴奇互相對望了一眼，笑著點頭，「一定。」

在目送東尼離開球場上後，除了守門員外還兼任隊長跟教練的史蒂夫自然有許多事必須處理，而身為他搭擋及副隊長的巴奇也陪在他旁邊。

等到史蒂夫跟巴奇處理完事務，一起來到更衣室時，足以容納二十人的更衣室內只剩下他們兩人。

在更衣櫃中間的長椅上坐下，大口灌下巴奇遞來的電解水後，史蒂夫看向同樣坐在一旁仰頭喝水的巴奇，轉動著眼珠，仔細地檢查巴奇的身體狀況。

由於方才比賽時的激烈運動及碰撞，巴奇紮在腦後的棕色長髮鬆了開來，髮絲隨著水線貼在泛紅的肌膚上，看看史蒂夫眼裡說不出的性感，心臟無法抑止地加速跳動。

視線再往下移動，巴奇身上沾上了不少草皮泥沙的球衣被汗水浸得濕透，緊密貼合在他的身上，健美的身材曲線畢露，特別是胸前兩旁的突起，將史蒂夫原本就因為運動而亢奮的身體再次點燃。

盡管內在暗潮洶湧，但史蒂夫表面上不動聲色，只是放下手中的水壺，伸出手，將掌心輕輕停留在巴奇的大腿上。

「……你傷口還好嗎？」

巴奇左腿的膝蓋上有一小片擦傷，是東尼推倒他時所留下的，雖然只是小擦傷，而且當時場上的醫護人員已做了緊急處理，血早就止住，但褲腳及長襪上乾涸的血跡依然看得史蒂夫心疼不已。

「讓我幫你上藥包紮？」

「沒事，就一點小擦傷，待會回家沖完澡後我自己會處理。」

巴奇笑著搖了搖頭，說得輕描淡寫，反倒是史蒂夫皺起了眉。

「就算是小擦傷，也有可能感染，不能不小心。」

「你可真愛操心，」巴奇不禁笑出了聲，「身為守門員，沒專心守著球門就算了，還衝到我身旁，大聲催促醫療人員趕快過來幫我療傷，我都快被你嚇死了。」

「嚇死的人是我才對，」情不自禁地抱住了巴奇，回想當時的畫面，史蒂夫心有餘悸地說，「看到你被史塔克推倒的時候我真想馬上衝過去。」

「……你不是馬上衝過來了嗎？」順勢將臉靠在史蒂夫胸前，聽著耳邊史蒂夫的心跳聲，巴奇閉上了眼睛，喃喃低語，「……看到你奮不顧身地衝到我身旁，我其實……有點開心。」

「巴奇……」

那時候，巴奇甚至還來不及感受到疼痛，就已經聽到了史蒂夫跟平常沉穩的聲線有天壤之別，大聲呼喊著自己名字的慌亂聲音，睜開眼睛，史蒂夫擔心的緊張臉龐就近在眼前。

就算當時巴奇倒下的地方是在對方的禁區邊緣，而且那樣的狀況下，不會有球員冒著吃牌跟人格被質疑的風險趁人之危，不過再怎麼說，足球場上，守門員離開自己看守的球門都是非常危險的舉動。

可是，史蒂夫卻立刻從遙遠的己方球門衝到了巴奇身邊。

一向穩重冷靜，絕不輕易離開自己防守的球門的史蒂夫，只因為自己被撞倒－－以足球來說，相當常見－－就臉色大變地衝到自己身邊。

更不用說之後巴奇的傷勢處理完畢前，史蒂夫都全程陪在他身旁，看著他踢完罰球射門得分後，激動地抱起他慶祝，回到自己球門前還小聲在他耳邊加油打氣。

巴奇別說有點開心了，根本是充滿了甜蜜的喜悅。

「你還有哪裡受傷嗎？」

耳邊傳來史蒂夫強健的心跳跟關心的話語，巴奇睜開眼睛，史蒂夫褲襠間難以忽視的隆起映入眼簾，讓他心猛地一跳，感覺自己的股間也熱了起來。

「……你要不要檢查看看？」

低聲說著，巴奇抬起頭，輕輕推開史蒂夫，掀起了自己的球衣，並將衣擺咬在嘴裡，雙頰潮紅，眼中情欲閃動。

明亮的燈光下，巴奇精實勻稱的上半身赤裸裸地展現在史蒂夫面前。

以運動員來說，巴奇的肌膚略顯白皙，汗水流淌在光滑的胸膛上，並順著肌理滑過，看著巴奇隨著呼吸均勻起伏的腹肌，本就情動的史蒂夫忍不住伸出了手。

史蒂夫的指腹輕輕按壓在巴奇結實又柔軟的胸腹間，像是有輕微的電流，讓巴奇忍不住輕輕嗯了一聲，呼吸也急促了起來。

「……看樣子並沒有受傷，不過……」

看著巴奇左右兩旁挺立著的乳頭，史蒂夫稍微低下頭，張嘴含住了右側的突起，瞬間，巴奇全身一顫，從鼻間發出了一聲甜膩的呻吟。

噘起嘴唇，吻著顫抖的小小肉粒，史蒂夫微微一笑，「我都還沒碰你……怎麼這裡就腫成這樣？」

巴奇的臉整個紅了起來，鬆開咬著球衣下擺的嘴，舔著自己嘴唇，眼神不知所措地游移。

「我……我不知道……」

含羞帶怯的模樣與球場上意氣風發的勇猛姿態截然不同，現在坐在史蒂夫面前的巴奇充滿了性的魅力，一想到只有自己能夠見到他的這一面，史蒂夫的笑容更深了。

刻意用犬齒咬在巴奇最敏感的乳尖凹陷處，欣賞著對方因快感而顫慄的美麗，史蒂夫低沉著因情慾而沙啞的嗓音。

「我知道……因為你想被我幹……對吧？」

來自胸前的刺激以及耳邊史蒂夫的話語讓巴奇不只臉，整個人都紅了起來。

他想反駁，卻像條缺水的金魚，嘴張張合合了老半天說不出任何話來為自己辯解，因為最清楚史蒂夫說的話一點都沒錯的人，就是他自己。

他的確想被史蒂夫幹，而且他知道，史蒂夫也很想幹他－－從他那幾乎要撐破褲襠的硬挺就可以輕易看得出來。

但史蒂夫卻沒有直接幹他，反而專注地在用手跟嘴挑逗玩弄著巴奇的雙乳，吸吮、啃咬，把巴奇弄得不停顫抖，發出難以抑止的呻吟。

巴奇的乳頭本來就很敏感，光是被史蒂夫含著就能讓他渾身酥軟，運動過後的腦內啡又讓他情緒高昂，而史蒂夫近乎下流的話語更是讓他在羞恥的同時，也更加興奮。

史蒂夫可以清楚從巴奇褲檔的變化中看出，除了被勃起的慾望高高撐起外，顏色明顯慢慢變深，這不只是汗水，還因為滲出的前液，就跟現在的自己一樣。

興奮的同時史蒂夫心裡也不禁有些擔心，巴奇只是被玩弄乳頭就要是不小心被其他人觸碰到，或者被球衣摩擦到，一邊用舌頭愛撫著口中微微顫抖的小小肉粒，史蒂夫一邊在心裡決定下次一定要讓巴奇貼上胸貼再出場。

「唔……嗯……嗯……」

沉浸在胸前傳來的酥麻快感，巴奇沒有多餘的心思去察覺到史蒂夫心裡在想什麼，只能抱著史蒂夫埋在自己胸前的頭，再度咬著自己的球衣，因快樂而顫抖著身軀，吐露著濕熱的甜蜜喘息。

情慾在兩人之間蔓延，史蒂夫將嘴離開了巴奇的胸口，雙手拉下兩人的褲頭，然後將兩根直挺挺的火熱硬物同時握在手中。

「啊……！」

來自下身強烈而直接的快感竄上腦門，巴奇終於忍不住吐出了口中的衣襬，縮起身子，發出驚呼，但旋即被史蒂夫吻上來的唇堵在嘴裡。

一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫雙手掌心套弄著彼此的慾望，淫靡的情慾蕩漾在空曠無人的球員更衣室內，兩人份的喘息聲，以及唇舌交纏、性器互相摩擦的濕黏水聲，將原本應當健全的更衣室變得情色無比。

「嗯嗯……！」

很快地，巴奇全身一陣抽搐，從緊貼在一起的雙唇間發出高亢的悶哼，緊抱著史蒂夫，兩人幾乎同時射出了白濁。

大口喘著氣，高潮過後全身無力的巴奇乾脆往後躺在長椅上，史蒂夫也順勢趴在他胸前，閉上眼睛，聽著巴奇胸腔內搗鼓般的心跳，沉浸在餘韻幸福中。

一會後，史蒂夫抬起上身，脫下了自己因汗水跟精液而濕黏的球衣跟褲子，幫巴奇也脫下後，兩人全身赤裸，只剩下長襪跟球鞋，讓攤在長椅上的巴奇看起來充滿倒錯的性魅力，明明才剛射過，但史蒂夫的性器依然保持著硬度，甚至更熱了。

「巴奇……」史蒂夫撫摸著巴奇的大腿，意有所指地低喚著他。

「嗯……」

沐浴在史蒂夫情慾未減的眼光下，巴奇輕輕點了點頭，抱住了自己的大腿，曲起膝蓋，臀縫間的凹陷處出現在史蒂夫眼前，那處接納的小口一張一合，渴望著吞入史蒂夫的慾望。

「……潤滑劑跟保險套在我的背包裡。」

看著巴奇大膽地說完後羞紅著臉的模樣，史蒂夫不禁勾起了嘴角，俯身貼在巴奇面前，低沉的嗓音中透著情慾與笑意。

「……你真的很喜歡被我幹，所以才會準備那麼充分，是不是？」

巴奇全身每一吋肌膚都紅得不像話，咬了咬下唇，理所當然地般地小聲回道：「……替隊長做好準備，也是副隊長的責任……」

凝視著紅通通的巴奇，史蒂夫內心不禁充滿了感激。

「謝謝你，巴奇，我最貼心的副隊長……」

低聲說著，史蒂夫邊在巴奇柔軟又充滿彈性的屁股肉上輕輕揉捏，邊舔上了巴奇膝蓋上擦傷的傷口處。

雖說已經塗過藥也止了血，但剛才的行為使得巴奇心臟快速搏動，體內血流奔騰之下，傷口也不免滲出了些許鮮血，濃厚的藥味跟血味在史蒂夫嘴裡擴散開來，更加挑起他的慾望，不禁又舔了上去。

「嗚……」

傷口被濕熱的舌肉舔過的麻癢刺痛讓巴奇身子一縮，皺起了眉，但剛發出一小聲嗚咽，就被他自己咬在唇中。

「疼嗎？」

那聲混合著喘息的嗚咽雖小，但史蒂夫還是聽見了，察覺到巴奇的不適，史蒂夫停下了舔拭的動作，有些明知故問地問著巴奇。

「有一點……不過沒關係……你想舔就舔吧，我回去再塗藥就好。」

看著巴奇的微笑，史蒂夫蹙起眉心，沉默地深望著巴奇一會後，有些誇張地重重嘆了口氣。

「你別總這樣順著我……會把我寵壞你知道嗎？」

巴奇愣了一下，眨了眨眼，朝著史蒂夫伸出雙手，輕輕笑道：「這句話我原封不動地還給你，臭豆芽，我才覺得你要把我寵壞了。」

與巴奇伸過來的雙手十指緊扣，史蒂夫喃喃地喚著：「巴奇……」

「而且……我就是想順著你……看你開心，我也開心……」說著，巴奇臉上笑意更深，歪斜著腦袋，「這樣不行嗎？」

「……當然可以，巴奇……只要是你想要的，我都會給你……」

藉由雙手緊握的力道，史蒂夫趨身吻上巴奇，帶著些許血味的吻將兩人的亢奮引至最高潮。

全身不聽使喚地微微顫抖著，巴奇緩緩分開了自己的雙腿，「我現在想要的……就是你的老二進來我體內……」

「我會的……」

在巴奇汗濕的鼻尖輕輕一吻後，史蒂夫起身從巴奇置物櫃中的背包裡取出了潤滑劑跟保險套。

平常他們在家幾乎不會使用保險套，只有在像現在這樣在外頭做的時候才會為了不造成巴奇的負擔而使用。

睜著充滿期待與情慾的迷濛眼眸，舔了舔嘴唇，巴奇看著史蒂夫在幫他們都套上套子後，再將大量的潤滑劑擠到手中以及他的股間的一連串動作。

冰涼黏稠的刺激讓巴奇縮了一下身軀，當史蒂夫又硬又燙的龜頭慢慢頂開狹小的穴口時，巴奇不由自主地弓起身子，閉上雙眼，發出一聲顫抖的嘆息。

「啊……」

盡管有點疼，但被粗熱的堅挺一點一點填滿的飽脹感更讓巴奇感到滿足與歡愉，並發自內心渴望更多。

然而才進到一半，史蒂夫忽然停下了動作，用手摀住巴奇的嘴。

史蒂夫突然的舉動讓巴奇嚇了一跳，睜開眼睛，只看到史蒂夫一臉嚴肅地看向門口，用另一隻手的食指抵在他自己的嘴唇上。

很快地，巴奇就知道原因了。

從關起的門外，可以聽見兩人份的腳步聲，正慢慢走近他們所在的更衣室。

「隊長，巴奇？」

「你們在更衣室嗎？」

一前一後傳來的，是山姆跟史考特的聲音。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

GK與CB的秘密情事就要被發現了嗎？

下集待續。（

 

 

順便放張巴奇掀衣露胸的插圖，因為有露點，還請注意背後。

 

 

 

 

 

↓↓↓

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 【盾冬】GK與CB的秘密情事（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下篇不小心放飛了些，不只爆了字數，跟一般認知中的甜肉文也有點微妙的差距，不過對我來說還是甜肉文！只是大盾對巴奇的愛太深，讓他有些病病的，能接受再吃吧～

＿＿＿

 

 

巴奇還沒完全反應過來，兩人的腳步聲已一前一後停在了門前。

由於巴奇跟史蒂夫所在的長椅離門很近，他們可以很清楚地聽見，緊接在三聲急促的敲門聲後，隔著更衣間關起的門外傳來史考特興奮的聲音。

「國王陛下要開慶功宴，一起去吧！」

心臟幾乎都要跳出來的巴奇瞪大了雙眼，驚慌地看向望著門口眉間緊蹙的史蒂夫。

如果他記得沒錯的話，剛才他們進來時，史蒂夫雖有順手關上門，但並沒有鎖，而他們倆人的位置就在門口的長椅上，除了雙腳有穿著長襪跟球鞋外全身赤裸，下半身還緊密結合在一起－－更具體點說，史蒂夫粗長的性器正插在巴奇渾圓的屁股裡。

比起被友人目擊性愛場面的羞恥，更讓巴奇感到驚慌的，是萬一被人發現他跟史蒂夫原來是一對同性情侶的恐懼。

先不提身為男性足球員的史蒂夫跟巴奇在比賽結束後，大膽地在更衣室內進行淫亂的性行為這種如此放蕩的行為，就算現場無人依然相當不妥。

即使當今世上同性之間的戀情早已不是什麼禁忌，不少國家還可以合法締結同性婚姻，但在相對保守的體壇上，特別是肢體上較容易產生接觸的足球界，同性戀依然備受歧視。

除了曾經有球員因受不了被冷嘲熱諷的排擠而自殺外，甚至還發生過足球員公開同性戀身分後被姦殺，事後犯人還自認是在替天行道的可悲事件。

而且在經歷過被媒體稱為內戰的復仇者成員因理念不合產生衝突而大規模出走的事件之後，有些記者或網民還會猜測或甚至帶著惡意質疑巴奇跟史蒂夫。

因此，盡管事實上他們的確是一對情侶，不過為了保護彼此，巴奇跟史蒂夫很有默契地對他人隱瞞彼此的關係。

不管是面對外界的種種揣測，還是隊友們玩笑似地的調侃，他們一律平靜地表示，對方是彼此這一生中最親密的友人。

他們並沒有說謊，只是沒有完全坦白，他們彼此之間既是從小一塊長大的摯友，更是互許終生的伴侶這件事，是只屬於他們兩人之間的秘密。

不管是在黑豹隊中算是跟他們都很要好的同伴，比如現在正站在門外的山與姆史考特，還是老闆兼隊友的瓦干達之王帝查拉都不知情。

然而現在，他們四人之間只隔著一道門，只要山姆或史考特轉開門把，就能親眼目賭到兩人交合在一起的畫面，史蒂夫跟巴奇再怎樣都百口莫辯。

巴奇根本不敢想像，要是自己現在這副大張雙腿，屁股裡卡著史蒂夫的大老二的模樣讓他們兩人看到的話……

越是恐慌，巴奇腦袋越是打結，只能不知所措地看著史蒂夫，眼中滿是慌亂，身體不自覺地僵硬，內部也一陣收縮，將史蒂夫緊緊咬住，讓他本就蹙起的眉頭皺得更深，緊咬牙關看向巴奇。

四目交接的瞬間，嘴被史蒂夫的手遮住，巴奇慌亂得像是快哭出來似的濕潤眼眸，在史蒂夫內心掀起一陣漣漪，某種難以言喻的衝動慢慢湧上，並將原本緊張的情緒掩沒。

即使身處於千鈞一髮的狀況，史蒂夫臉上卻浮現起了微笑，並用唇語小聲地安撫巴奇。

－－沒事，巴奇。

然後，史蒂夫放開了覆在巴奇嘴上的手，俯身用雙手擁住了他，並在他耳邊非常小聲地說：「別擔心，相信我。」

溫暖有力的臂彎，以及耳邊輕柔而堅定的話語讓巴奇安心了下來，閉上雙眼，輕輕嗯了一聲，將一切交付給史蒂夫。

小心地將巴奇擁在懷中，史蒂夫抬起頭飛快地看了一下四周的置物櫃，以及角落通往淋浴間的門，迅速做出了判斷。

「隊長、巴奇？」

更衣室外，又敲了敲門，並試著再次呼喚卻得不到任何回應後，史考特轉頭看向山姆，看到對方點頭，才轉動門把推開了門。

出現在山姆跟史考特眼前的，是在明亮燈光照耀下，空無一人的更衣間。

「……沒有在這裡嗎？」

有些失望地喃喃說著，山姆越過還抓著門把的史考特走了進去。

「奇怪了……」跟在山姆後頭，往更衣室內走進，史考特轉動著眼珠四處搜索，嘴裡咕噥著，「我還想說一定會在這裡，明明更衣室燈還亮著，隊長跟巴奇的車子也還在停車場內，怎麼到處都找不到人？」

「也沒有在淋浴間。」

看著走進淋浴間又走出來的山姆攤開雙手那麼說，史考特臉上充滿疑惑，將背靠在置物櫃上問道：「你說他們會去哪？」

「我怎麼知道？」

撇了撇嘴，山姆來到了史考特身旁，一手抵著置物櫃後用另一手從褲子口袋裡取出手機，滑開手機，在顯示巴奇的名稱上點了一下，聽著耳機內傳來的訊息，皺起眉與史考特相望。

「不管是巴奇還是史蒂夫，打了幾次都打不通，應該是關機或是收不到訊號的地方。」

「難不成發生了什麼？」

「應該沒事，這裡都有警衛跟監視器，要是真發生什麼，總會有動靜。」

「但車還在停車場，他們家又在草原上，總不可能從這裡徒步回去吧？」

「也許在附近的餐廳吃東西，吃完才要回家也說不一定。」

山姆跟史考特並不曉得，議論的當下，他們跟所找的人之間的距離其實相當接近，可以說只隔著一片薄薄的金屬櫃門。

就在山姆跟史考特身旁的置物櫃中，黑暗的狹窄空間內，燈光透過上方細長的氣窗照著抱在一塊的史蒂夫跟巴奇，在他們緊張的面容上投射出五道光線。

看著近在眼前的史蒂夫臉上的微笑，巴奇在心裡暗自慶幸，並對史蒂夫的判斷力與行動力敬佩萬分。

要不是史蒂夫判斷這裡的置物櫃大得可以容納像史蒂夫跟巴奇這種身高超過180以上的兩名壯漢一起擠在裡頭，並趕在史考特開門前，用迅雷不及掩耳的速度、不可思議的力氣，以及不發出任何聲響的輕巧，一手抱起了巴奇，一手打開了一旁置物櫃的門，躲進了置物櫃裡，他們肯定會被看到。

只不過雖然暫時躲過了一劫，但只要史考特跟山姆他們還留在更衣室內，危機就不算真正解除，透過氣窗，巴奇甚至可以看到靠著置物櫃門的史考特的後腦勺。

因此，現在他們只能屏氣凝神等待，盡可能不發出任何聲響跟動靜。

雖然這實在相當困難。

狹小的置物櫃裡並沒有多餘的空間，因此兩人赤裸的身軀近乎毫無縫隙地緊密貼合在一起，巴奇大開的雙腿被卡在他中間的史蒂夫抱在健壯的雙臂中，騰空的腳踏著櫃子的壁面，雙手環在史蒂夫的頸肩上，可以說整個人都被史蒂夫舉在半空中。

釘鞋在光滑的壁面上根本派不上什麼用場，巴奇只能繃緊了全身的肌肉，努力忍著不動，使得他滿身大汗，不斷往下滴落。

盡管沒插入，但貼合的股間上可以清楚感受到彼此的濕熱，胸腔內撲通撲通跳動的心臟，激烈得讓巴奇不禁擔心會不會被聽到，下意識地伸出舌頭，舔過自己的嘴唇，在心裡默默祈禱著他們能趕緊離開這裡。

然而，老天似乎沒聽到與巴奇的祈求，或者聽到了卻故意要戲弄他。

「要不要打開他們的置物櫃，看看東西有沒有被帶走？」

當史考特突然敲了敲置物櫃並向山姆那麼提議時，巴奇的身軀大大一震，心臟幾乎要跳出喉嚨，抬起眼求助似的望向史蒂夫，沒想到史蒂夫卻不慌不忙，低下了頭，吻住了他的唇。

巴奇瞪大了雙眼，他想問你瘋了嗎？但是他一動都不敢動，只是全身僵硬得任由史蒂夫將舌頭伸進自己的嘴裡。

更糟糕的是，史蒂夫那根不只沒軟掉，還硬得像根鐵柱似的粗熱性器，就抵在巴奇的穴口處，並慢慢破開皺褶，一點一點地往柔軟的內部插入。

雖然對面立位可以插得很深，但因為對史蒂夫負擔太大，平常做愛時他們不太會採取這樣的體位，不過現在由於身處於狹窄的置物櫃內，四周的櫃壁反倒成了絕佳的支撐，讓史蒂夫可以輕鬆地闖入巴奇內部。

感覺到自己體內最深處被粗熱的堅挺貫穿，巴奇全身顫慄，害怕被發現的恐懼讓他只能驚慌失措地緊擁著史蒂夫，希望他能停下如此荒淫的舉動。

然而史蒂夫非但沒停下，反而一邊吻著巴奇一邊開始了緩慢的抽插，每一次都往抽出至最淺，故意用最粗的龜頭處撐開敏感的穴口，再緩緩插入，直至最深處，嘴裡跟後穴不斷被攪弄，渾身酸軟的巴奇只能緊閉雙眼想盡辦法忍耐快感，連喘息都不敢。

「你說的對，他們的置物櫃是哪個？」

「好像是這裡吧。」

當聽到櫃外傳來的對話以及櫃門被打開的喀達聲響時，緊張情緒來到最高潮的巴奇全身一震，腦袋一片空白，用盡全力緊緊抱住史蒂夫。

「……空的。」

史考特拉開了巴奇他們藏身處對面的置物櫃門，裡頭空無一物，而山姆也打開了旁邊的，同樣也是空的。

「看樣子他們已經離開這了，我們去別的地方找吧。」

「OK。」

關起置物櫃的門，史考特跟山姆走出了更衣間，把燈關起，也順手關上了更衣室的門後，偌大的更衣室內一片黑暗，沒有一點聲音。

置物櫃內，被史蒂夫抱在懷中的巴奇抽搐著身軀，緊閉雙眼無聲哭泣，史蒂夫雖已停下律動，但他的陰莖依舊深埋在巴奇體內，同時射出的精液從兩人的套子中緩緩溢出，將他們結合在一起的下身及製物櫃的底部染上點點白濁。

一開始，史蒂夫就想到山姆他們很有可能會檢查自己跟巴奇的置物櫃，所以他選擇躲藏在自己跟巴奇的置物櫃對面，也就是山姆跟史考特的櫃子裡。

早在一開始，史蒂夫從巴奇的置物櫃裡拿出潤滑劑跟保險套時，就為了以防萬一，將他們兩人的行李都取出，並塞到長椅下方。

事實證明史蒂夫的判斷是正確的，不管是山姆還是史考特，在看到空無一物的置物櫃後，都不會想到要檢查長椅，更不用說是他們自己的置物櫃，所以史蒂夫很有把握不會被發現。

只是，他沒跟巴奇說。

所以剛才史考特打開對面的櫃門的瞬間，巴奇才會在極度驚嚇下高潮，內部也一陣痙攣，將史蒂夫絞緊，兩人同時射了出來。

直到兩人的腳步聲漸行漸遠，確定他們已走遠後，史蒂夫才輕輕吻著巴奇的臉龐，柔聲安慰：「沒事了，巴奇……別哭……別哭，巴奇……巴奇……」

巴奇搖了搖頭，又點了點頭，咬住了下唇，擁著史蒂夫，將臉埋在他的肩膀上，眼淚不停地從不由自主抽泣的巴奇那雙緊閉的雙眼中滑落。

「嗚……嗚……嗯……嗚嗚……」

肩上傳來的濕熱，以及懷中不斷顫抖的感受，在史蒂夫心上擴散開來，讓他既心疼又抱歉，只能輕輕地，柔聲安撫巴奇。

史蒂夫知道巴奇內心最大的恐懼是什麼。

巴奇比誰都希望史蒂夫能成為頂尖球星，為此還曾經在史蒂夫為了他宣布退出復仇者時，一度打算偷偷離開史蒂夫，並在被史蒂夫發現攔下不讓他走時，苦笑著表示，自己不值得史蒂夫犧牲光輝燦爛的未來。

但，說老實話，如果沒有巴奇在身邊，史蒂夫一點都不在乎什麼光輝燦爛的未來。

甚至可以說，其實就是因為很希望被發現，如此一來，他就可以順水推舟，向所有人宣布他跟巴奇的關係，剛才史蒂夫才會明知巴奇非常害怕會被發現，還故意那麼做。

因為，史蒂夫內心最大的恐懼就是失去巴奇，而最強烈的渴望，就是能夠永遠將巴奇守護在自己身旁，寸步不離。

他想要的未來，其實很簡單，就是跟巴奇一起在同一隊踢足球，如果沒有巴奇在場上，那麼史蒂夫寧可離開。

他確實非常熱愛足球，成為史上最優秀的守門員也的確是史蒂夫兒時以來的夢想，但，直到一度失去巴奇，史蒂夫才發現，他之所以熱愛足球，是因為球場上有巴奇在。

史蒂夫跟巴奇很早就對彼此立志要成為未來的足球之星，年紀輕輕就嶄露頭角，雙雙被艾斯金教練相中，力邀他們一同加入布魯克林聯盟職業球隊後，更是如魚得水。

原本就很有天分並相當努力的他們，經過艾斯金教練細心指導，初次參加聯賽，即在當年的足球界掀起了相當熱烈的話題，一攻一守的完美默契讓媒體皆稱他們為布魯克林的明日雙星，前程似錦。

然而，一切看似美好的盼望，卻因一次前往德國參加聯賽後回程的飛機失事而破滅。

因為機長執意在暴雪夜中起飛，導致飛機在大西洋的上空失速墬毀，所有乘客都墜入了冰冷海水中。

相對於因為頭部受到衝擊而呈現半昏迷狀態的史蒂夫，巴奇雖然左手臂手肘以下被撕開一大片口子，血流不止，但人還算清醒。

「放心，史蒂夫，我們一定會得救！」

在冰冷刺骨的海水中，巴奇抱著史蒂夫，一邊大聲鼓勵他，一邊努力游到了一塊破碎的飛機殘翼邊，並不顧自己左手臂鮮血淋漓，奮力將史蒂夫推上機翼。

然而，將史蒂夫推上機翼後，冰冷的海水、翻騰的波浪，以及失血過多的情況下，巴奇已精疲力盡，連機翼邊緣都抓不住。

「巴……巴奇……」

「史蒂夫……」

看著朝自己伸出右手的巴奇呼喚著自己的名字逐漸被海流往遠處漂移，躺在機翼上的史蒂夫用盡全力想伸出手抓住巴奇，但無論他再怎麼想，卻連一根指頭都動不了，只能眼睜睜看著巴奇消失在黑暗的海洋中。

最後烙印在史蒂夫眼中的，是隨海流漂走的巴奇那張疲累而驚恐的臉龐。

在絕望跟哀傷中失去意識的史蒂夫再次睜開眼睛時，已經躺在了病床上，全身插滿了管子。

後來史蒂夫才聽醫護人員跟他說明，是英國漁船發現了躺在機翼上幾乎快凍死的他，並緊急派直升機將他送往醫院，但除了他以外，包括總教練的艾斯金在內，所有同行的球隊成員全數罹難，還有部分都找不到遺體，只有史蒂夫一個存活了下來。

史蒂夫一言不發，只是看著自己的雙手，深深懊悔著為何自己當時沒能伸出手抓住巴奇。

經歷了那場在酷寒冬季發生的可怕意外後，失去巴奇等同於失去了所有的史蒂夫出院後也離開了足球界，獨自一人回到布魯克林。

對兒時失去父親，少年時失去母親的史蒂夫來說，巴奇就像是他唯一的家人，但他不只讓巴奇為救自己而犧牲，就連巴奇的遺體都找不著。

將近有兩年多的時間，史蒂夫沒有說過一句話。

每天每夜，只要閉上雙眼，他都會回到那片冰冷黑暗的海洋中，看著漸行漸遠的巴奇，在心痛中醒來。

直到復仇者聯盟的總教練尼克‧福瑞找上他。

原本史蒂夫並不想再次回到沒有巴奇的球場上，但尼克說服了他，讓他為了不讓巴奇白白犧牲而重新振作了起來，加入了復仇者聯盟，再次以守門員的身分活躍在足壇。

就在復出後沒多久，史蒂夫很快注意到德國的九頭蛇隊中鋒，總是帶著面罩，被稱為冬兵的8號球員。

盡管帶著面罩，髮型跟體型也與過去的巴奇不太一樣，但冬兵的一舉手一投足，及那雙灰綠的眼眸，總讓史蒂夫想起巴奇。

雖然理性上告訴他巴奇已經死了，但史蒂夫怎麼看怎麼覺得冬兵就是巴奇。

最後，當他在一次比賽中與冬兵正面衝突並打掉了他的面罩時，那張熟悉的面容讓史蒂夫完全確定冬兵就是巴奇。

於是不顧當時正在比賽，激動不已的史蒂夫一把抱住冬兵不放，就算被判紅牌出場也不肯放開冬兵，導致九頭蛇逼不得已只好把冬兵換下場，讓他們一起離開了球場。

到了場外，依舊抱著冬兵不放的史蒂夫利用記者們對自己詢問時，針對冬兵的存在向九頭蛇提出質疑，於是從媒體到官方都開始全面調查關於冬兵的身世背景。

最後得到的結果，史蒂夫的直覺沒有錯，冬兵就是巴奇。

原來當年飛機失事後，意識不清的巴奇漂流到北海沿岸，雖然被德國海軍發現並保護起來，但由於當時的空難造成兩國之間的對立，所以德國海軍並沒有第一時間將巴奇的存在公開。

經過治療後巴奇醒了過來，卻失去了記憶及左手臂，於是輾轉得知這一點的九頭蛇說服德國海軍將巴奇交給它們，然後將失去記憶的巴奇訓練成冬兵，幫助九頭蛇稱霸多年的歐洲聯賽。

在這個驚人的真相曝光後，德國海軍隱瞞巴奇真實身分、以及九頭蛇等於綁架的行為，連同史蒂夫緊擁巴奇不放的照片，成為當年轟動一時的頭條新聞。

之後，巴奇恢復原來的身分，並在史蒂夫的陪伴下回到布魯克林，雖然記憶還沒有馬上恢復，但在家人以及史蒂夫溫柔又耐心的陪伴下，巴奇慢慢地想起了自己是誰，以及跟史蒂夫的過往情誼。

失而復得後，史蒂夫才深切明白，巴奇就是他生命的一切，這世上沒有任何東西比得上巴奇對自己的重要性，曾經在史蒂夫胸中暗藏的情愫也很快就點燃，並熊熊燒灼著他的心，再沒有任何事物能夠阻止史蒂夫打從心底深處想要永遠待在巴奇身旁的渴望。

一開始史蒂夫選擇將心中的感情隱藏起來，只要能一直陪在巴奇身邊，即使一輩子都只能當普通朋友，他也甘願，直到巴奇對他說出，不希望自己成為史蒂夫的負擔，所以想要離開他。

原本巴奇回到史蒂夫身邊之前，史蒂夫就因為復仇者隊的方針，跟以東尼為首的隊員產生了歧見，所以當史蒂夫提出了希望巴奇加入復仇者隊，卻被駁回後，史蒂夫乾脆表示要是巴奇不能加入，那麼自己就退出復仇者隊，即使要付出難以負擔的高額違約金也在所不惜。

幸好，相當欣賞史蒂夫跟巴奇球技的帝查拉適時提出了轉會的要求，由他支付史蒂夫的違約金，讓他跟巴奇一同轉入黑豹隊。

然而，當史蒂夫將這個好消息告知巴奇時，換來的卻是巴奇苦笑地低垂著臉，說出什麼，也許自己不該待在他身邊。

因為太過害怕巴奇真的會從自己面前離開，當巴奇轉過身的瞬間，史蒂夫失去了理智，不顧一切地抓住了他的手，將他壓倒在地上，撕開他的衣服，伴隨著激動告白，失控強姦了他。

史蒂夫依然清楚記得，當自己猛力貫穿巴奇時，微弱的低泣、緊致內部的溫熱、被操得紅腫不堪的穴口內混著白濁不斷被因抽插而被擠出的鮮血，以及不斷從那雙濕紅眼眸中溢出的淚水。

如暴風雨般的行為結束之後，史蒂夫坐在巴奇身旁，就像等著被宣判死刑的罪犯，沒想到巴奇不只原諒了史蒂夫的暴行，還有些羞澀地對他說，其實他也從很久以前就愛著史蒂夫了，只是因為很多因素，一直沒敢說出口。

於是從那之後，他們就成了一對秘密情侶，只要史蒂夫想要，巴奇從來不會拒絕，就像現在。

雖然因極度的驚嚇而不住哽咽，但巴奇並沒有抵抗或斥罵，只是搖晃著腦袋，在史蒂夫的安撫下，試著停止抽泣。

「……我……我沒事，史蒂夫……」

巴奇抽了抽鼻子，抬起頭微微一笑的模樣，讓史蒂夫內心不禁一盪，再度低頭吻上了他，並再次開始了律動。

「嗯……唔……」

隨著史蒂夫越發快速的進出，兩人相連的結合處發出咕啾咕啾的黏稠水聲，混著白濁的半透明液體不斷滴落，巴奇雙手擁著史蒂夫，熱烈回應著他的吻，並配合著抽插的節奏擺動自己的臀部，共享歡愉。

巴奇的雙腳在空中晃動著，不停打在壁面上，置物櫃也因兩人激烈的動作而搖晃，而發出喀達喀達的聲響，肉與肉互相大力撞擊、摩擦，給雙方都帶來了越來越強烈的快感，終於，在一陣快得不可思議的抽插後，史蒂夫猛地頂入了最深處，巴奇也繃緊了全身，兩人再度同時達到了高潮。

愉悅的空白過後，兩人大口喘著氣。

一會後，嗅到血味的史蒂夫看向巴奇再度滲血的膝蓋，低聲說道：「等會沖完澡讓我幫你重新上藥。」

「嗯……」額頭靠在史蒂夫的肩上，被操得渾身酥軟的巴奇半闔著眼，輕輕點了點頭。

GK與CB的情事，今天也是只屬於兩人的秘密。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＥＮＤ

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

彩蛋：

 

 

 

 

 

一個星期後。

 

帶著文件，史蒂夫來到了帝查拉的辦公室。

「陛下，我們需要一個強大的前鋒，必須是一名擁有將對手防守球員都吸引過去的氣勢與光環的明星。」

同時也會減少巴奇受傷的可能性。

後頭真正的理由並沒說出口，史蒂夫只是一臉嚴肅地看著帝查拉。

「你會特地跟我提議，想必內心已有人選。」

「是的，陛下。」史蒂夫將手中的資料攤在桌上，「阿斯嘉德的索爾‧奧丁森。」

「索爾‧奧丁森……？」帝查拉臉上浮現起不可思議的表情，「那個不知該說是外星人還是外星神的傢伙？」

史蒂夫點了點頭，「雖然他從未踢過足球，但我相信他將會是真正的巨星。」

索爾是在半年前的跨年夜，突然帶著雷神之錘，伴著青天霹靂在紐約時代廣場眾目睽睽之中從天而降。

給所有地球人帶來了震撼的他，自稱是阿斯嘉德的王儲，從阿斯嘉德來到地球的原因，是為了學習如何成為一個真正的王者。

如果能夠將索爾納入旗下，就像史蒂夫所說的，肯定會吸引全世界的目光。

「我是沒有問題……只是要跟他聯絡應該沒那麼簡單。」

「放心，陛下，我跟索爾在他還在阿斯嘉德的時候就是舊識，我一定能讓他加入。」

「既然如此，那就交給你了。」

史蒂夫拍了拍胸膛，露出充滿自信的笑容。

「一切交給我。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（史蒂夫跟巴奇將回歸？）

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

雖然彩蛋那麼寫，不過應該不會續XD

把想寫的梗稍微交待一下就好。

關於史蒂夫跟索爾怎麼認識的，大概同為武器控的巴奇跟火箭浣熊某天互相約好要交流彼此的收藏，老公們也陪著去，就這麼認識了XD（大概約在阿斯嘉德吧，利用彩虹橋傳送）

（順說這個AU裡火箭浣熊已經是索爾的婚約者了（咦（在我腦海裡這一熊一神之間有個從認識到相愛的完整愛情故事（但是估計沒人想看就收藏在我自己的腦內就好XD）

索爾加入，火箭當然也會跟著加入，於是黑豹隊就更強大了，之後的構思中還會有薩諾斯領軍的泰坦隊登場，不過也只是想想而已（用足球的勝負來決定地球命運什麼的，根本少漫（


End file.
